1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display structures and, in particular, to display structures wherein simulated articles are embedded within transparent enclosures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional numismatic display enclosures wherein coins are mounted to be seen through front and rear surfaces of the enclosure, the enclosures are defined by two flat portions adapted to be secured in mating relationship, with the coin received therebetween so that the obverse side of the coin may be seen through one flat face of the enclosure and the reverse side of the coin may be seen through the opposite flat face of the enclosure.
It is also known to provide imitation coins. However, because of illegality of reproduction of actual coins, such reproduced coins must differ from actual coins so as to not constitute an accurate representation thereof.